Rainy's Hinata
by Himawari Natalia
Summary: Aku mencintaimu. Tahukah kau makna akan itu? Aku rela melepaskan apapun demi itu. Dibawah rintik hujan, semua kejadian dimulai, awal dan berakhir. *Sad Ending* Friendship; Hinata Sasuke Sakura Naruto.


Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

Sekali lagi, gadis itu menangis. Dibawah payung ungunya. Dibawah rintik hujan yang menjemukan.

_"Jika kamu menemuinya kembali, aku takkan segan-segan untuk membunuhnya."_

Napasnya yang memburu membuat perasaannya semakin kalut. Dipandanginya bus yang ada dihadapannya, beberapa detik kemudian baru melangkah masuk kedalam bus. Gadis itu mengambil tempat duduk dipaling belakang. Sendirian.

Melalui kaca jendela, dipandanginya rintik hujan yang tidak kunjung berhenti sejak tadi pagi. Namun nyatanya, yang terbayang adalah wajah lelaki _itu. _Lelaki yang dicintainya.

Pada awalnya, gadis itu mengira lelaki yang dijodohkan untuknya adalah lelaki yang baik, sehingga dia dapat melepas cintanya, dan berharap jatuh cinta lagi.

Bus berhenti kembali pada halte yang berjarak beberapa meter dari halte tempat gadis itu menaiki bus tersebut. Namun Hinata tidak peduli, dan justru berharap bus akan terus berjalan, tanpa henti.

"Hinata? Hinata-_chan_?"

Suara _itu_. Gadis itu mendongak. Lelaki yang ia cintai.

"Aku mohon, jangan dekati aku lagi." ucap Hinata serak.

Lelaki yang ia cintai. Sejak dulu-sampai saat ini.

"Kau baik-baik saja?"

Pertanyaan itu justru membuat air mata Hinata yang sempat mengering mengalir kembali. Ia menangis sampai napasnya kembali sesak.

Bus kembali berjalan. Lelaki itu duduk disebelah Hinata, mengusap punggung gadis itu. matanya begitu sendu.

"Naruto-_kun. _Aku telah bersalah. Padamu."

Lelaki yang dipanggil Naruto tersebut tersenyum pedih. "Tak ada yang salah. Aku ingin kita melewatinya bersama."

Hinata menatap Naruto sendu. Tatapan matanya tampak kelam. "Sasuke bisa saja membunuhmu. Kau tahu, dia tak akan segan-segan melakuukan itu. Pergilah sejauh mungkin dariku, agar nyawamu dapat selamat."

Naruto menggeleng. Dengan bisikan lembut, dia membisikan dua kata itu. "Aku mencintaimu."

Hinata tercengang... air matanya terus mengalir. _Aku juga mencintaimu, _bisiknya dalam hati.

"Bukan salahmu, karena kamu tak tahu dijodohkan dengan Sasuke. Bukan salahmu, karena sebelumnya kamu tidak tahu bahwa Sasuke adalah rivalku. Bukan salahmu karena ingin menuruti perintah orangtuamu, Hinata-_chan._" ujar Naruto sambil tersenyum.

Hinata tersenyum, seiring dengan air matanya yang tak kunjung kering. Mungkin Naruto adalah salah satu keberuntungannya-keberuntungan untuk membuatnya semakin kuat.

-X-

"Naruto..."

Sasuke bergumam sekali lagi. Matanya penuh kebencian. Mengapa Naruto selalu merebut apa yang disukainya? Dulu semasa _high school, _Naruto merebut Sakura dari dirinya. Sekarang, Hinata?

Dipandanginya Sakura yang tengah menyiapkan secangkir teh hijau untuknya. Terbesit suatu hal didalam benaknya. Dipandanginya Sakura, lalu berkata dengan suaranya yang berat. "Sakura, bisakah kau menggoda Naruto agar lelaki itu kembali menyukaimu? Jika dapat, tujuh puluh lima persen hutang keluargamu padaku akan kuhapus."

Sakura tercengang. Jika begitu, mungkin tugasnya menjadi pembantu Sasuke takkan lama lagi. Apa lagi Naruto lelaki yang begitu baik... pernah menjadi kekasihnya dahulu.

"Bagaimana dengan tawaranku?" tanya Sasuke dengan senyum penuh kemenangan, seakan tahu apa jawaban Sakura selanjutnya.

Sakura mengangguk, membuat Sasuke tersenyum puas. Baginya tak apa kehilangan Sakura.

Asalkan bukan Hinata.

-X-

"Naruto-_kun_!"

Naruto terkesima melihat Sakura dengan _dress mini_nya. Terlihat begitu cantik, dan,... seksi.

"A... ah. Sakura-_chan. _Apa kabar?"

Sakura langsung memeluk Naruto, aroma bunga sakura menyeruak dihidung Naruto. Sangat berbeda dengan Hinata yang beraroma bunga lavender.

"Aku baik... dan aku merindukanmu."

Naruto tersipu. Cinta pertama yang putus karena Naruto tidak seperti yang diinginkan Sakura, seakan kembali lagi.

Naruto bahkan tak tahu ada yang menangis sambil memandangnya dengan tatapan pedih.

-X-

Hujan.

Rintik hujan kembali membasahi rambutnya, air mata yang sempat mengalir diwajahnya kini mengering. Dipandanginya Naruto dan gadis itu... Sakura, yang tengah berdua dibawah rintik hujan.

Bahkan, dengan rintik hujan sekalipun, ia dapat mendengar suara itu.

"Ah, hujan." Naruto bergumam, diacaknya rambut pirangnya yang mulai basah.

"Mari kita berteduh dahulu." Sakura tersenyum, mengamit lengan Naruto.

Lalu kedua sosok itu, Sakura dan Naruto, segera berlari beriringan menuju sebuah kedai.

Ia menundukkan kepala, kemudian berjalan menuju rumah itu.

-X-

"Hinata?"

Hinata mengigil kedinginan. Semua tubuhnya telah basah oleh air hujan, bibirnya bahkan memutih.

"Ambilkan handuk!" seru Sasuke kepada salah satu pembantunya yang sedang mengelap meja.

Sasuke mengiring Hinata masuk, membiarkan tubuhnya sedikit basah oleh rintik hujan. Dia mendudukkan gadis itu disofa, lalu menyelimutinya dengan handuk bersih yang baru saja diberikan kepadanya.

"Kenapa kau hujan-hujanan seperti ini?" tanya Sasuke getir.

Hinata menggeleng pelan, seakan tidak peduli. Matanya yang sendu menatap Sasuke.

"Buat secangkir cokelat hangat... cepatlah!" seru Sasuke, lalu menggosok-gosok ujung rambut Hinata dengan handuk, membuatnya sedikit kering, dan hangat.

Seorang pembantu menyediakan secangkir cokelat hangat, dan Hinata langsung meneguknya. Menyesapnya perlahan-lahan, memasuki tenggorokannya yang tercekat. Serak.

"Kalau aku menikah denganmu, kau takkan mengincar Naruto lagi, bukan?" tanya Hinata, masih menatap cangkir cokelatnya. Asapnya masih mengepul sedikit, mengenai wajah Hinata dan membuatnya sedikit lebih hangat. Sepertinya ia tidak kedinginan lagi.

Sasuke tersenyum tipis. "Tentu saja. Memangnya ada apa?" tanyanya seolah tanpa dosa.

Hinata menggeleng lagi, memilih untuk menyesap cokelat hangatnya kembali. Seharusnya rintik hujan telah reda. Ia tak ingin hujan selalu turun, apa lagi seiring dengan kesedihannya.

Dia ingin menghapusnya sesegera mungkin.

-X-

Rintik hujan mulai reda. Teh hijau yang dihidangkan telah habis diteguknya. Sakura memandangnya gelisah.

"Ada apa?"

"Aku... tidak ingin lama-lama disini." ucap lelaki itu.

"Naruto-_kun_, tunggulah sebentar, dan kau bisa pesan ramen..."

"Aku tidak suka ramen disini." bisiknya pelan.

Padahal pikirannya jauh melambung. Pada pengalamannya makan ramen dengan Hinata... saat gadis itu tersenyum.

Ahh. Ia rindu.

"Naru?"

"Maaf, Sakura-_chan. _Tampaknya aku harus pergi." ucap Naruto sambil bangkit berdiri.

Sakura terperangah, mencekal tangan Naruto. "Kau ingin menemui Hinata?"

Walau tak ingin mengakuinya, Naruto mengangguk. Ia tidak tahu perasaan Sakura telah berubah atau tidak. Dia hanya tidak ingin membuat siapapun terluka, karena dia tahu rasanya.

"_Sumimasen, _Sakura." ujarnya lirih.

"Tak apa. ayo kita ke rumahnya. Sesungguhnya ada hal yang mau kukatakan kepadanya juga..." sahut Sakura tak kalah lirihnya.

-X-

"Dia belum pulang."

"Tunggu sebentar." Sakura memicingkan mata keujung jalan. Mobil mahal keluaran terbaru sedang menuju kearahnya. "Kurasa itu mobil... Sasuke, kau tahu?"

Naruto ikut memicingkan matanya, adan memang dapat terlihat mobil mahal tersebut. Namun, dia kan tidak tahu jika itu dimiliki Sasuke.

"Kurasa sebaiknya kita bersembunyi terlebih dahulu." Sakura menarik lengan Naruto, menariknya kearah gang sempit yang tidak jauh dari rumah Hinata.

Sesuai dugaan Sakura, mobil mahal tersebut berhenti persis didepan rumah Hinata.

Sasuke mau membuka pintu untuk Hinata, dengan cepat dia memutari bagian depan mobil, namun Hinata sudah turun dari mobil sebelum Sasuke sampai.

Hinata mengenakan kaus kebesaran, tampaknya bukan miliknya.

Dengan senyuman ulas tipis, Hinata masuk kedalam rumah, tanpa sempat Sasuke berbicara banyak hal.

Sakura mendesah lega setelah melihat mobil mewah Sasuke menjauh. Dia menoleh kepada Naruto, memamerkan senyuman leganya.

"Ayolah."

Naruto masih terpaku. "Aku tidak mengerti mengapa Hinata bersama dengan Sasuke," ucapnya dengan mata nyaris tanpa ekspresi. "Aku katakan padanya, aku mau berjuang dengannya, bertahan dari Sasuke, membujuk kedua orangtuanya. Aku sudah berusaha kuat, tapi..."

"Aku tahu itu sulit." ucap Sakura sambil tersenyum. "Dan Sasuke tidak seperti kelihatannya. Aku sudah kenal dia sejak lama, dan... juga Hinata. Aku tidak ingin Hinata dengan Sasuke, karena..."

"Kau menyukainya?"

"Bukan. Karena... aku tahu Hinata begitu baik, dan Sasuke tidaklah seperti itu. Percayalah, banyak yang akan dikorbankan Hinata kepada Sasuke untukmu. Oh, ayolah kubantu selesaikan masalah ini. Aku akan berusaha semampuku." ujar Sakura panjang lebar, tanpa sadar kemudian mengigit bibir bawahnya sehingga membuat sedikit rasa amis dilidahnya.

Naruto tersenyum getir, keduanya melangkah menuju rumah Hinata, dan terdiam didepan pintu. Sakura yang menekan bel untuk pertama kalinya, menunggu.

Ternyata, adik Hinata yang membukanya.

"Sakura-_senpai? _ Naruto-_senpai?" _tanyanya pelan. Adik Hinata tersebut menatap Sakura dan Naruto bergantian dengan mata yang sama dengan Hinata-mata sendu-walau jelas kalau adik Hinata lebih berani dibanding kakaknya.

"_Konnichiwa..._ Hinata,, ada?"

Adik Hinata itu mengangguk, dengan cepat memasuki rumah.

Terdengar suara dari dalam. _"Hana-chan, Hanabi-chan! Siapa?"_

Naruto mendesah dengan tidak sabar, apa dia harus tetap berdiri disini terus...

"A-aah."

Sakura mendongak. Dia mendapati Hinata dengan gaun pendeknya, berwarna putih, dengan renda disemua ujung gaun. Kaus longgar yang tadi dikenakannya sekarang telah berganti.

Naruto juga terus menatap.

"Ada yang harus kubicarakan. Penting, kepada kalian berdua."

Hinata terkesiap. "Ba... baiklah. Tunggu sebentar."

Hinata mengenakan sepatu _flat-_nya, lalu menutup pintu. "Baiklah."

"Ayolah." ucap Sakura. "Secepatnya... agar lebih baik."

Naruto mengangguk, masih terpaku. Antara terpesona dengan Hinata yang bergaun putih, juga bimbang akan kejadian ini.

-X-

Asap mengepul dari tiga cangkir _ocha _dihadapan tiga sosok yang berada dikesunyian.

"Sudah lama kita nggak kesini bersama..." ujar Sakura pelan, meraih cangkir _ocha _nya dan meneguknya sedikit.

Hinata mengangguk pelan, sedang Naruto menghelakan napasnya berat. Ini semua sudah berbeda sejak lima tahun yang lalu...

Pikiran mereka masing-masing kembali kemasa itu.

-X-

_-flashback-_

"_Ayo! Kalian bertiga, katakan _cheese_!"_

_Klik!_

"_Coba kulihat fotonya!" Hinata berlarian kecil menghampiri Sakura, lalu ikut melihat hasil foto barusan pada kamera merah muda milik Sakura._

"_Waah." Keduanya berdecak bersamaan._

_Saat itu, cangkir ocha pada kedai Juu-kedai dekat sekolah mereka-terdapat empat buah dimeja mereka. Meminumnya hangat-hangat, walau musim panas sekalipun._

"_Untuk apa sih memotret terus?" tanya laki-laki bertubuh jangkung, kesal melihat dirinya yang tak habis-habisnya dipotret Sakura._

_Ia Sasuke._

"_Kemungkinan kita tak bertemu lagi! Ini adalah masa terakhir High School kita!" seru Naruto sambil tertawa lebar, menepuk-nepuk bahu Sasuke._

_Hinata tersenyum tipis. "Hanya foto yang bisa mengabadikan kenangan."_

_Naruto tersenyum lebar kembali. "Hei, Sasuke. Selamat ya, kau dapat peringkat pertama dari satu angkatan."_

_Sasuke tertawa kecil. "Tentu saja. Aku tidak sepertimu."_

"_Dan juga untuk Hinata!" Sakura berseru, kembali memotret Hinata dengan cahaya flash yang terang menderang, membuat gadis itu mengerjapkan matanya. "Yang menjadi runner up-nya!"_

_Hinata tersenyum. "Sayang kau hanya mendapat peringkat dua puluh satu, Sakura."_

"_Tak apa! Toh jumlah murid ada sekitar seratus lima puluh... aku telah mengalahkan sekitar seratus dua puluh sembilan murid." ujar Sakura._

_Naruto yang duduk disudut menundukkan kepalanya dalam. "Kurasa hanya aku yang tertinggal dibawah..."_

_Sakura dan Sasuke sontak tertawa, meninggalkan Hinata yang hanya tersenyum dan menghibur Naruto. "Naru-kun, apalah arti peringkat. Mungkin Sasuke bisa mendapat juara satunya, tapi diperguruan tinggi nanti, belum tentu."_

"_Ah, sudahlah!" Sakura berdecak geli melihat Hinata. "Takashi-san!"_

_Pria muda bernama Takashi yang ikut membantu kedai ini langsung berjalan menghampiri mereka setelah mendengar suara Sakura._

"_Tolong potret kami, ya?" pinta Sakura, memberi kameranya pada Takashi._

"_Foto lagi?" sentak Sasuke kaget._

"_Ayo!" Naruto langsung bergaya dengan ekspresinya yang paling konyol._

"_Bodoh." gumam Sakura, walau beberapa saat kemudian ikut bergaya._

_Dan jadilah foto itu. Naruto yang tersenyum lebar sambil mengangkat sebelah tangannya memegang rambut. Sasuke yang tersenyum masam disebelah Naruto. Sakura yang membentuk peace dengan jarinya. Dan Hinata... yang membentuk lengkungan senyum tipis seperti biasanya._

_-ending flashback-_

-X-

"Aku masih memilikinya." Hinata mengeluarkan dompet biru muda dari saku gaunnya. Kemudian mengeluarkan selembar foto usang dibalik foto dirinya.

Foto mereka berempat.

"Aku juga!" Naruto dengan cepat mengeluarkan dompetnya dan foto itu.

Foto yang sama.

"Ini lebih dari reuni, kan?" tanya Hinata pelan. "Rasanya tidak mungkin kau bisa keluar dari rumah Sasuke dengan bebas, Sakura. Walau tidak ingin ikut campur... aku tahu, kalau kamu berkerja di rumah Sasuke untuk hutangmu... Begitu, kan?"

Sakura mengangguk, mengiyakan ucapan Hinata. "Dirimu benar."

"Hinata, aku... sebenarnya..." Naruto mengulum bibirnya kembali. Sangat rindu padamu, bisiknya.

"Pokoknya, kamu tidak boleh sampai menikah dengan Sasuke." ujar Sakura cepat dan tepat pada sasaran. Membuat Hinata terpaku.

Naruto juga memandang Sakura... karena sebenarnya dia juga belum paham apa yang dipikirkan Sakura.

"Sebenarnya, Hinata." ujar Sakura dengan nada merendah. "Sasuke bukanlah lelaki pendiam yang mudah saja diperintah seperti masa high school dulu. Dan kurasa kau ketahui itu."

Naruto menatap Hinata, dilihatnya gadis itu mengangguk.

"Sasuke yang sekarang, ia memiliki kuasa besar. Kekayaannya yang melimpah ruah, membuatnya bisa memerintah siapapun untuk melakukan kehendak hatinya." kata Sakura. "Aku yakin dia tidak akan menepati janjinya sendiri. Sasuke... sudah lama iri padamu, Naruto."

Naruto menundukkan kepalanya.

"Mungkin kalian tidak tahu, tapi Sasuke merasa begitu iri karena tidak pernah bisa sebebas dirimu, Naruto. Walau kau, Hinata, telah mengorbankan dirimu dengan menikah dengan Sasuke dan menyetujui perjodohan keluargamu, mungkin... Sasuke tetap akan membuat Naruto menderita... secara diam-diam."

"Bagaimana kau bisa tahu?" tanya Hinata lirih.

"Karena aku sudah mengenalinya sejak lama... aku satu-satunya yang tidak pernah putus kontak setelah kita berpisah diperguruan tinggi yang berbeda."

Naruto meneguk ochanya sedikit sebelum kembali berbicara. "Jadi maksudmu... aku dan Hinata harus..."

"Yap. Mempertahankan cinta kalian, jangan sampai Sasuke lebih berkuasa lagi." sela Sakura, membuat Hinata tertunduk dengan wajah yang merah padam.

"Apa untungnya semua ini bagimu?" tanya Naruto. Dia masih tidak mempercayainya. Sasuke selama ini begitu dekat dengan Sakura, bagaimana bisa gadis penyuka warna merah muda ini mengucap semua hal ini sekarang?

Sakura tersenyum... tulus. "Tak ada. Ini semua karena aku teman kalian. Sahabat."

Hinata tersenyum kaku. Matanya sudah kembali berkaca, namun dengan cepat dihapusnya.

"Jaga diri kalian baik-baik..." ujar Sakura. Karena aku sudah mengorbankan diriku sendiri demi kalian. Jangan biarkan pengorbananku sia-sia, bisiknya dalam hati.

"Sakura... terima kasih."

Sakura bangkit berdiri. "Jadi jangan memperhitungkan apapun lagi. Patuhi saja yang kukatakan."

"Sakura...-chan." Naruto memanggil Sakura serak. "_Arigatou_."

Sakura mengangguk, meninggalkan Naruto dan Hinata.

Sakura tahu, mungkin hal yang buruk akan terjadi kepada dirinya nanti.

Tetapi setidaknya, dirinya telah berusaha untuk menjaga sahabatnya-orang yang dikasihinya sekalipun orang itu telah berubah.

Sasuke.

Ia tidak ingin lelaki itu jatuh kedalam lubang yang lebih dalam, tak ingin lelaki itu membuat kesalahan yang sama terus menerus.

Sama seperti dirinya yang tak ingin melakukan kesalahan yang sama lagi.

Kesalahan tidak mengakui Sasuke sebagai lelaki yang dikasihinya.

-X-

Masih diantara tiga gelas cangkir ocha-dan dua lembar foto diatas meja.

"Hinata-chan."

"Ya?"

"Apa yang kau pikirkan sekarang?" tanya Naruto ragu.

"Aku tak tahu." Hinata memandang kearah jendela. "Harus bagaimana."

Hujan telah berhenti-mungkin Sakura juga sudah pergi.

"Kamu mendengarnya sendiri dari Sakura. Dia tidak ingin Sasuke kembali menguasai kita." ujar Naruto, kemudian berdeham pelan.

Hinata mengangguk. "Aku tahu. Tapi bukankah selalu ada resiko dari setiap kejadian? Aku khawatir terjadi sesuatu terhadap Sakura."

Naruto terdiam. Ia tidak pernah berpikir sejauh itu.

-X-

Disaat yang sama.

"Ino..."

Suara Sakura terdengar serak. Karena sejak keluar dari kedai, ia menangis. Diketuknya kembali pintu rumah Ino, sahabatnya yang tidak jauh dari kedai namun berada didalam gang-gang sempit, dengan perlahan.

"Gadis itu tak ada, ya?" tanyanya dalam hati.

Baru dia ingin berbalik, pintu rumah Ino terbuka.

"Ya ampun Sakura, bagaimana kau bisa terlihat berantakan seperti ini?" tanya Ino. Ia pun terkejut ketika ia dipeluk Sakura secara tiba-tiba yang menangis sendu.

"Ada apa?" tanya Ino khawatir.

Sakura mengggelengkan kepalanya pelan, kemudian berbisik. "Aku takut..."

-X-

Genangan air hujan masih terdapat disepanjang jalan. Naruto dan Hinata berjalan beriringan dalam diam, sambil sesekali menghindari genangan-genangan air itu.

Hingga pada akhirnya. Rumah Hinata.

"Aku pulang dulu..."

"Lalu bagaimana dengan kita?"

Hinata berdeham pelan, tahu yang dimaksud Naruto.

"Jadi, Naruto... Ini sebuah pilihan sulit. Aku... mau melindungimu, agak Sasuke tidak melakukan hal jahat terhadapmu, tetapi jika begitu... aku harus mengorbankan hbungan kita. Dan diriku sendiri. Namun jika aku bersikap egois, mempertahankan apa yang sudah ada, itu berarti mengorbankan dirimu sendiri, dan mungkin juga Sakura."

Hening.

"Kau mengerti maksudku, Naruto?"

Nyatanya Naruto justru menggeleng, membuat Hinata langsung tersenyum masam.

"Tetapi yang aku ketahui, sekalipun aku harus mengorbankan diriku, aku ingin tetap berada disisimu." kilah Naruto.

"Naruto-kun..."

Naruto meraih Hinata dalam pelukannya. "Aku ingin tetap berada disisimu." ujarnya lagi. Tangannya mengelus rambut Hinata, berharap waktu kan berhenti dan selamanya akan dapat seperti ini.

-X-

Ino terhenyak. "Kau... terlau mengorbankan dirimu, Sakura. Padahal bisa saja kau bersama dengan Naruto... kalian jadian ditahun pertama perguruan tinggi, kan?"

Sakura mengangguk lemas. "Ya. Tapi aku sama sekali tidak menyukai Naruto... dulu dan sekarang. Kami jadian hanya karena ingin melihat Hinata dan Sasuke cemburu... kami ingin melihat cinta mereka."

Sakura mengingat kejadian beberapa tahun lalu.

"Aku ingin melihat Hinata cemburu. Aku ingin tahu, dia menyukaiku atau tidak." ujar Naruto saat itu. "Karenanya, cobalah jadian denganku."

"Baiklah, aku... aku juga mau melihat Sasuke menyukaiku atau tidak." ujar Sakura saat itu dengan wajah yang memerah.

Namun yang terjadi adalah, Hinata memang cemburu-tapi Sasuke justru marah besar, dan perlahan beralih kepada Hinata. Beralih jatuh cinta kepada gadis bermata sendu itu.

"Aku takut, Sasuke berlaku jahat, pada mereka. Dan juga padaku." ujar Sakura lemah.

"Kamu harus menghadapinya, Sakura." kata Ino. "Semua telah terjadi. Tapi jika Sasuke masih memiliki hati nurani, semua akan baik-baik saja. Percayalah."

"Iya, aku percaya, kok, jika dia masih memiliki waktu untuk kembali, berubah menjadi Sasuke yang dulu." Sakura tersenyum kecil. Lalu mengambil sedikit kacang Jepang yang diberikan Ino sebagai suguhan tamu.

-X-

"Kamu masih berani kembali kesini!" Sasuke menampari Sakura keras. "Memangnya kau pikir aku tidak tahu apa yang kamu lakukan diluar sana?"

"Sampai kapan kamu menjadi Sasuke yang tidak kukenali?" tanya Sakura ditengah isak tangisnya. "Sampai kapan kamu menjadi Sasuke yang sok berkuasa, suka memerintah seenaknya?"

Sasuke terdiam, tatapannya masih penuh amarah.

"Aku tidak ingin melihat Sasuke seperti ini. Aku ingin melihat Sasuke yang tenang seperti dulu. Sosok yang aku banggakan karena kecerdasannya. Aku ingin Sasuke yang dulu... begitu bersahabat..."

Sasuke mendengus. "Apa menurutmu, masa-masa yang dulu terlewati itu berarti? Tidak sama sekali, Sakura."

Air mata Sakura semakin deras. "Apa sahabat juga tak berarti bagimu?"

Suara dengusan kembali terdengar.

"Apa kamu benar-benar mencintai Hinata, bukan karena dendammu terhadap Naruto?"

Plakk! Sasuke kembali menampar Sakura. Geram.

"Apa aku pernah berarti... bagimu?"

"..."

"Banyak pertanyaan yang ingin kusampaikan sejak dulu. Dan aku tidak tahu apa reaksimu setelahnya... dan ternyata begini." ujar Sakura serak. Jemarinya menyentuh pipinya yang nyeri. "Ada juga suatu pernyataan yang harusnya kusampaikan sejak dulu. Dan aku juga tidak tahu, apa reaksimu nanti setelahnya."

Sasuke menatap Sakura dengan matanya yang begitu kelam. "Pernyataan apa?"

"Aku tidak pernah menyatakannya karena aku takut. Selama ini aku takut, takut dengan apa yang akan terjadi setelahnya. Tapi kurasa tidak masalah jika aku menyatakannya sekarang, karena akhirnya akan sama saja." Sakura menghelakan napasnya sejenak. "Aku menyukaimu. Bukan, aku terlalu mencintaimu, Sasuke-kun."

"Naruto cinta padaku hanya sesaat, sekedar cinta remaja. Tapi ia tulus mencintai Hinata. Dan aku, juga tidak pernah menyukainya, sedikitpun. Kami berdua jadian hanya untuk membuat orang yang kami cintai merasa cemburu. Hanya itu." Sakura menjelaskan dengan napas memburu.

Sasuke terdiam.

"Kurasa, eng... aku tidak tahu benar atau tidak... kau telah salah sangka."

Sakura berbalik, menuju keluar rumah. Lebih baik dirinya pergi. Jauh. Pergi dari permasalahan memusingkan ini. Hatinya sudah melebur, hancur karena terlalu sakit.

"Sakura."

Untuk setelah sekian lama, Sakura baru mendengar panggilan selembut itu dari Sasuke.

"_Sumimasen_, Sakura."

Sakura berbalik, dan untuk sekian lama, Sakura baru melihat Sasuke yang seperti dulu. Merapuh dibalik sikapnya yang dingin.

Mungkin ini awal yang baru untuk Sasuke.

-X-

"Hinata, aku ingin menemuimu." Suara halus diseberang telepon membuat jantung Hinata berdegup kencang.

Apa benar suara yang didengarnya adalah suara Sasuke? Sudah berapa lama suaranya tak terdengar tulus seperti ini?

"Aku akan kesana." ujar Hinata.

"Baiklah. Kutunggu."

Sasuke menutup telepon, tapi jantungnya masih tak berhenti berdetak cepat. Rasa penasaran menghantuinya. Ada apa?

-X-

Tidak biasanya Sasuke terlihat merapuh. Matanya terlihat sama seperti beberapa tahun yang lalu. Rapuh, walau dirinya selalu tampak kaku dan dingin.

Hinata memandangnya bingung, terpaku diberanda rumah Sasuke.

"Kenapa diam saja? Masuklah."

Hinata mengikuti Sasuke masuk kedalam. Di ruang tamu, Naruto dan Sakura telah duduk disofa mewah Sasuke, berhadapan.

Sasuke duduk disebelah Sakura, membuat langkah Hinata segera menuju disebelah Naruto.

"Hai." sapa Naruto pendek.

Hinata tersenyum malu, menyelipkan beberapa anak rambut kebelakang telinganya.

"_Sumimasen_."

Ucapan itu terdengar serak, cepat, dan dingin.

Tanpa mendongak sekalipun Hinata tahu siapa yang mengutarakan kata itu.

"Seharusnya aku tidak mempersulit hubungan kalian." Sasuke berdeham. "Aku baru mengetahuinya dari Sakura, aku salah paham tentang kalian. Hanya itu yang mau kusampaikan, jadi kuharap kalian mengerti."

Hening.

"Ah! Sasuke telah kembali!" Naruto tiba-tiba berseru, menghampiri Sasuke dan memeluknya riang. "Kukira Sasuke yang kukenali tidak akan pernah kembali."

Hinata tersenyum lega. Dilihatnya Sakura meneteskan air matanya haru, membuat Hinata ikut terbawa suasana, mulai menitikkan air mata.

"Siapa dulu yang membuatnya berubah." ujar Sakura sambil tersenyum kecil.

Hinata menghampiri mereka, tersenyum tulus. "Aku gembira semua kan kembali seperti semula."

"Mau ke taman bermain tidak?" tanya Naruto seperti anak kecil, "Untuk merayakan kembalinya kita."

Hinata mengulas senyum tipis. Gadis itu mengangguk, tahu apa yang dimaksud dengan kita. Dirinya, Naruto, Sakura dan Sasuke. Empat sahabat yang sempat terpisah oleh waktu.

-X-

Suasana pemakaman terasa sunyi. Wajah-wajah kelam menghias semua orang yang datang ke pemakaman itu. Terutama mata biru Naruto yang tampak bengkak.

Bersabarlah Naruto, bersabarlah.

Hujan rintik membuatnya teringat kembali saat melihat gadis itu didalam bus. Gadis itu menangis, karena terlalu mencintainya. Kata cinta yang belum terucap gadis itu, kini hanya dapat diubah menjadi kenangan.

Hujan. Selalu mengingatkannya akan gadis itu.

Naruto kembali teringat kejadian sepulang taman bermain. ~flashback~

Saat itu hujan, gerimis. Perjalanan jauh dari taman bermain menuju halte bus membuat baju mereka basah oleh air hujan. Kecuali, gadis itu. Jaket putih berbahan parasutnya membuatnya aman dari air hujan.

"Mau minuman hangat?" tanya gadis itu. "Aku dapat membelinya disana."

Gadis itu menunjuk sebuah warung kecil yang hanya beratap dua payung besar diseberang halte. "Aku dapat kesana tanpa basah, dan aku yakin ada _ocha _disana."

Gadis berambut merah muda langsung mengangguk antutias. "Boleh!"

Seorang pemuda bertubuh tegap dan berwajah dingin juga menganggukan kepala, memberikan beberapa lembar uang kepada gadis itu.

Sedang pemuda yang satu lagi, Naruto, menggeleng cemas. "Jangan. Hujannya semakin deras."

Tetapi gadis itu menggeleng pelan, tetap bersikeras dengan pilihannya. "Cuaca dingin sekali, kalian semua bisa sakit sepulang dari sini."

"Kau juga."

"Aku baik-baik saja." gadis yang berwajah lembut itu menunjukkan kekeras kepalaan.

"Tak apa, Naru." Gadis berambut pink tersenyum kecil.

Gadis itu menyebrang. Membeli pesanannya, _ocha _dalam cangkir penghangat sehingga teh tersebut tetap hangat. Jalanan semula sepi. Namun baru setengah jalan melangkah, tahu-tahu sebuah truk besar melintas.

Pemuda berwajah dingin itu tiba-tiba khawatir. Dia berlari, berusaha untuk menyelamatkan gadis itu dari bahaya. Tetapi tidak sempat. Truk itu menabraki keduanya. ~ending flashback~

"Naruto..."

Suara tertahan itu membuat Naruto tersadar dari lamunannya. Dia menoleh, menatap gadis berambut pink itu pilu.

"Aku... aku tidak menyangka sama sekali, Sasuke mau berbuat seperti itu." isaknya, kemudian menangis keras.

"Sakura..." Naruto meraih tubuh Sakura dalam pelukannya, mengusap-usap rambutnya, menghiburnya. Walau hatinya sendiri terasa sakit.

"Aku mengira, Sasuke hanya bercanda tentang dirinya menyukai Hinata. Ternyata ia bersungguh-sungguh. Aku mengira, Sasuke kembali berubah karena aku menyatakan perasaanku kepadanya. Ternyata tidak." isak Sakura.

"Kamu ingin tahu mengapa tiba-tiba Sasuke berubah kembali?" tanya Naruto serak. "Aku menemukan catatan tentang itu diponselnya, saat aku meminjamnya ditaman bermain kemarin."

"Mengapa?" Sakura memandang Naruto.

"Karena dia menyerah." Naruto mengucapnya masih dengan suara yang serak. "Dia menulis panjang, dan kukirim ke ponselku karena aku tak mungkin membacanya saat itu juga. Tak kusangka itu justru menjadi rahasia yang terbongkar."

Naruto mengeluarkan ponselnya. Membuka pesan, lalu menunjukkan ponselnya pada Sakura. Membiarkan Sakura membaca tulisan dilayar ponselnya.

'Segala cara yang kulakukan tak dapat membuat Hinata datang padaku. Dia bersedih mengingat Naruto, walau aku telah memberi acaman palsu. Sakura yang kukira dapat membantuku, justru berlaku sebaliknya, membuat semua menjadi semakin kacau. Dia datang padaku dan menanyakan banyak hal. Arti sahabat, yang sesungguhnya kurindu. Arti Hinata bagiku, yang benar kusukai tanpa dendam karena Naruto yang kubenci karena dicintai Hinata. Dan dia menyatakan perasaannya padaku, tetapi aku tak menyukainya lagi. Aku tidak tahu harus bagaimana, namun aku lelah dengan semua yang kulakukan untuk meraih Hinata, sampai aku kehilangan persahabatan. Kurasa, dengan menyerah akan Hinata, aku dapat meraih rasa persahabatan yang kurindukan.'

"..."

"HUAAA!"

Sakura kembali menjerit, lalu menangis meraung. Naruto memandangnya iba, kemudian ikut menangis kembali, meskipun sudah bertekad tak menangis lagi dipemakaman. Naruto memeluk Sakura erat, berusaha menenangkan gadis itu.

"Mereka seperti hujan. Bahkan setelah kepergiaannya, mereka akan meninggalkan jejak dihati kita, Sakura." bisik Naruto dengan air mata yang terus mengalir.

"Bukan. Bukan mereka. Tapi Hinata seorang." bantah Sakura, membenamkan wajahnya pada dada Naruto. "Hujan adalah Hinata. Seharusnya hanya dia yang pergi dan membekas dihati kita. Tapi..."

"Aku tahu kau menyukai Sasuke, tapi semua telah terjadi..." Naruto mengusap air matanya. 'Bahkan saat Sasuke menyerah akan Hinata, dihatinya tetap ada Hinata. Hujan adalah Hinata karena ia seperti hujan,' Sambungnya dalam hati, membenarkan ucapan Sakura.

"Tidak! Tidak! Tidak!" Sakura semakin meraung.

Naruto mengeratkan pelukannya. Sakura pasti memerlukan waktu untuk kembali seperti biasanya. Seperti luka dihatinya yang entah kapan sembuh.

Dan benar, Hujan adalah Hinata. Bahkan setelah kepergiannya, dia meninggalkan jejaknya.

Di hati.

-X-

Sebenarnya, ini adalah fanfict pertamaku, yang benar-benar pertama.

Aku mengupdatenya di blog, dan di share di page atau grup facebook Naruto. Pembaca fanfict ini di blog bisa dikatakan lumayan, namun karena aku mau mengubah blog itu menjadi sebuah blog khusus nanti, aku bermaksud mengirimnya pada .

Mulanya ini cerita ber-chapter, namun setelah tahu pembaca selalu menganggap 3-4 lembar adalah sedikit, aku mengedit beberapa bagian fanfict ini, mengubahnya menjadi sebuah one-shot.

Karenanya, bagaimana menurutmu? Bagus, atau masih ngalor-ngidul? Hehehe xD Terima kasih telah membaca, ya!


End file.
